Trixie's Trickery
by Evil Salad
Summary: Rainbow Dash is fed up with no-good Trixie. She begins an epic quest to track Trixie down, but what will happen when the two finally come face to face?
1. The Taunt

**Author's note: This story starts right around the end of episode 6 where RD wants to follow Trixie after Trixie bolts out of town. Thanks so much for reading my work, and if you liked it be sure to leave a review! If I get at least 1 review I will continue this so please keep that in mind.**

**Please note this is a teaser, and future chapters will be much longer.**

* * *

"Let her go. Maybe some day she will realize what a jerk she is." Twilight sullenly said.

"But Twi!" RD complained.

"No buts. Now let's get some sleep." Twi said, with an audible yawn.

Rainbow Dash, annoyed at Twilight's sudden authoritative behavior, headed back to her humble cloud home to get some rest.

"I'm going to find that bitch Trixie, and when I do, there's gonna be trouble." she thought. Sleep slowly overcame RD's anger, and she entered the realm of her own dreams.

There was a wide, grassy plain with rolling hills and a ebony black, cloudless sky. The moonlight gave the tips of the grass a ghostly glow and made the morning dew glisten ever so slightly. RD ventured forward cautiously, not sure what to think of her sudden change in environment. A silhouette caught the corner of her eye, and she turned to confront it. The only thing there was the seemingly endless plain. An ominous, weak rumble permeated the ground. Then silence struck. Time froze, and RD couldn't move her hooves. Minutes felt like hours, hours like years. She didn't know how long she was there, in the deathly silence, when finally a gigantic boom entered the frightened pony's ears, followed by a voice.

"Come find me, Rainbow. Or will you let Twilight control you yet again?" Trixie's disembodied voice mocked.

A sickening, maniacal laugh passed through RD's head, getting louder, and louder, and louder until her own thoughts were overgrown with the horrendous cackling.

RD's eyelids fluttered open, and she sat up briskly. Her tired eyes glanced at the luminescent numbers on the clock. The blue backlit numbers glowed back, "2:25 AM".

"I will get her."


	2. Blue Curtain

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone for the continued support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first. Remember, your review counts! This story wouldn't exist with out you, and any feedback will be taken into consideration when writing the next chapters.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash scurried out of bed, clumsily getting to her hooves. She grabbed her leather backpack and started to fill it with the small amount of items she needed.

"Let's see. A toothbrush, my mirror, and a few apples."

She pondered whether she should bring a few books along as well, but ultimately decided against it. She stretched her tired, sleepless wings and drowsily floated over to the door. The grumpy pony took a quick look. around, and deeply sighed, knowing she wouldn't see the familiar interior again for quite some time. The cool, early morning air was brisk and fresh, and kept her wide awake as she flew rapidly over the many woods and cities of Equestria. Her plan was quite simple; follow the path Trixie took out of town until she reached civilization. There she would ruthlessly search, not leaving one stone unturned. It was mid afternoon when she first glimpsed a grass thatched roof far away on the horizon. She grinned, now reassured that she was going the right way. Another few minutes of vigorous flying, and she was flying among the rooftops. She dipped below one particularly dilapidated roof, landing in a small, cramped alleyway. She smelled delicious pastries from somewhere near by. In protest, her stomach rumbled deeply. She let her nose carry her to an open town square, with many ponies mulling about, some eating while others talked among themselves. In the center of the square, a trailer was set up along with a dark blue curtain. None other than the elusive Trixie was cleaning the trailer's windows with a cleaning solution and some towels. RD decided to make her move. She bolted across the commons at lightning speed, and pounced on Trixie with the determination of a tiger catching it's prey. She viciously bit Trixie on the neck, chest, and face, not holding back. Trixie screamed out for help, but everyone was too scared to do anything other than run away. Trixie tried to push off her attacker but Rainbow Dash wasn't letting up. She heard sirens coming closer and closer until finally the screech of brakes. Two dark ponies wearing black sunglasses emerged from the vehicle, and one of them whipped out a taser.

Pressing the button sent RD to the ground, immobilized.


End file.
